kiwinachofanfandomcom-20200216-history
Fritos corn chips
Humble origins ---- The modern Nacho is a corn based snack that is recognised and enjoyed by millions worldwides its origins are commonly agreed to be in the year 1943. Nachos are derived from Mexican cuisine and owe their creation to Ignacio Anaya ("Nacho" is the shortened version of his name.) While he was a maitre d at the Victory club restaurant he invented his nacho dish by cutting tortilla chips into triangles and combining them with cheddar cheese and Jalapenos, a new snack would soon become very popular. Commercial history and development of cornchip brands. ---- Cornchips are generally considered to be Mexican in origin however their widespread appeal and flavouring today can mostly be attributed to American companies who developed recipes and targeted and American market. While the traditional origin of Cornchips were inspired by Mexican widespread popularity began when cornchips were made and distributed in flavours that would appeal to the American market. The origin of the popular cornchip is one of inspiration when in 1932 Charles Elmer Doolin devised a successful recipe and founded Fritos. Fritos ---- Company Origins In 1932 during the height of the great depression a man named Charles Elmer Doolin developed a recipe that would both revolutionise cornchips and create a popular snack. Doolin was an innovative man who owned a confectionary stall in San Antonio. He wanted to sell corn based snacks in his shop however his conventional tortillas kept going stale if not sold fresh. In Doolins quest to make a longer lasting superior chip he encountered a Mexican man making frying and selling little bags of cornchips. The man referred to them as "fritos which means little fried things.url=http://www.npr.org/templates/story/story.php?storyId=15377830 title=The Birth of the Frito author=The Kitchen Sisters date=October 18 2007 accessdate=30 June 2011Doolin knew he was onto a potential winner he purchased a patent from the man for $100 (1932 US Dollars) and a business was born! Doolin with the support of his family crafted recipes in his homes kitchen his mother helped him in perfecting recipes while members of his family tasted the various recipes. His quest to develop the perfect cornchip lead him to grow and develop his own special variety of corn to further experimentation in his lab and factory. Expansion and success Doolin and his brother Earl were an innovative business duo, they implemented mass production methods such as an assembly line and conveyor belt when making the chips. Their promotion and merchandising of the Fritos brand is also a tale of corporate success. His first major business venture was in 1955 when he opened two Casa de Frito restaurants one in Disneyland another in Dallas.url=http://www.npr.org/templates/story/story.php?storyId=15377830 title=The Birth of the Frito author=The Kitchen Sisters date=October 18 2007 accessdate=30 June 2011 This undoubtedly expanded Fritos from a Texas business to an American franchise. Death of C.E Doolin and global fame of Fritos After Doolins death in 1959 Fritos had merged with Herman Lay to become a part of the Herman-Lay brand in 1961. In 1965 They merged with Pepscico and would eventually become global. Nowadays Fritos-Lay brands are hugely popular in America and are sold internationally. The company employs over 45000 people in the U.S and Canada.http://www.fritolay.com/about-us/history.html Frito chip flavours ---- Fritos and Frito's-Lay brand make a vast range of flavours varying in spiciness and taste. For the sake of simplicity these have been divided into general categories. Spicy References ---- Category:International Brands Category:American cornchip brands Category:Fritos Chilli Pie